


Concerned Ocean Eyes

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [25]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 4





	Concerned Ocean Eyes

“Prompto!” The blond hoisted you up in his arms, giving you no warning at all. Your arms snaked around his neck to keep yourself balanced, your (e/c) eyes wide. “What are you doing?!”

“You’re hurt,” the blond frowned, blue-violet hues meeting your own. In them, you could see the concern, the worry that filled his being. Heaving a sigh, you settled into his hold, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Thanks, Prom.”


End file.
